DESCRIPTION: The aim of this project is the primary prevention of melanoma and nonmelanoma skin cancers using interactive game technology. A game will be designed to increase knowledge of sixth grade students about risks of non-ionizing solar radiations, modify students attitudes and beliefs concerning risk reduction and sun protection, and encourage long term behavior change. Cartoon style characters will be featured environmental setting that expose characters to the sun. Game is won if skin damage is avoided due to player selection of simulated preventive behavior(s) for each scenario. Two sixth grade classes will be randomly selected from two school systems in Northeast Ohio. One class from each system will be assigned to computers that have the game and pre/post tests. The other class from each school will take a paper-pencil pre/post test without participating in the game. Three months later, the post test will again be administered to each class. ANOVA will test for differences in knowledge, attitudes and behavior between students exposed to interactive game and control groups as well as differences in the effectiveness of the game between school districts.